Traditional vacuum bottle no more than the types of lifting the bottle with hand to pour water and of pressing the vacuum bottle with hand to take water.
The disadvantage of traditional vacuum bottle is much dangerous to children and inconvenient to patients because users have to repeatedly rotate the cover for pouring water and then close the cover. Although a air pressure type vacuum bottle designed to overcome the aforesaid defect and doesn't need to lift the bottle and the action to open/close the cover for pouring water, users still need to press the cover by force. In short words, a air pressure type vacuum bottle still cannot avoid the defects of inconventional and danger in falling the bottle.
One more type of electrical vacuum bottle has a motor inside the cover of the bottle and a long axle through the cover to the bottom of the bottle. The motor drives the axle and users suck the water at the bottom of the bottle. The device needs a coupling, a high negative pressure impeller and a long axle thus makes the structure very complicated and rises the gravity center point. You can see the defects of danger in explosion and electricity leakage is still cannot avoid completely.